It is a common problem for bicycle riders that when parking the bicycle, either by means of its kickstand or by leaning it against a building, tree or other stationary support, care must be take to arrange the front wheel and handlebars so that the front fork does not spin in the frame head and cause the bike to fall. The present invention has as its primary object the provision of a simple and effective parking brake for releasably holding the front wheel of a bicycle in line with the rest of the frame while the bicycle is parked.